


Gesagt ist gesagt

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [53]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am morgen danach ...</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/153259.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesagt ist gesagt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> 120-Minuten-Challenge: "Du kannst das nicht wieder zurückziehen!"  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, dialog fic  
> Länge: ~ 250 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Bite me. Ich habe nicht gearbeitet und stattdessen Unsinn geschrieben …  
> für Holly-Hop <3

***

„Gesagt ist gesagt.“

„Aber das zählt nicht!“

„Seit wann das denn?“

„Thiel … jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so. Sie wissen doch ganz genau, daß ich in dem Moment nicht im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte war.“

„Wie heißt es so schön – im Wein liegt Wahrheit. Und im Wodka anscheinend noch mehr.“

„Ich … wollte Sie sowieso nur auf den Arm nehmen.“

„Pffff … Sie glauben ja wohl nicht, daß Sie *damit* durchkommen.“

„Auf jeden Fall hatte ich das nicht so gemeint. Sie wissen doch, wie so was passiert – im Eifer des Gefechts, und wenn der Abend lang ist, da sagt man so manches, was man eigentlich –“

„Jetzt geben Sie schon endlich auf. Sie sind wirklich ein unglaublich schlechter Verlierer.“

„Bin ich nicht!“

„Was zu beweisen war.“

…

„Gut. Dann habe ich das eben gesagt. Aber deswegen müssen Sie doch nicht ewig darauf herumreiten!“

„Ich hab‘ doch gar nicht damit angefangen. Sie haben –“

„Thiel!“

„O.K. Ich werd‘ das nicht mehr erwähnen.“

„Danke.“

„Ihnen gegenüber.“

„Sie werden das doch jetzt wohl nicht überall herumerzählen, Thiel!“

„Wieso? Kann doch ruhig jeder wissen.“

„Das können Sie mir nicht antun! Thiel, Sie würden doch nicht –“

„- weitererzählen, daß Sie zugegeben haben, daß ich der bessere Schachspieler bin? Aber sicher.“

„Ich hasse Sie.“

„Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, daß ich Ihnen das jetzt noch glaube?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Also … wenn Sie sich mal ein bißchen genauer an gestern Nacht zurückerinnern … Das mit dem Schachspielen, das war nicht das einzige, was Sie –“

„Thiel! Kein Wort weiter!“

„Gesagt ist gesagt …“

* Blende *


End file.
